Something About Us
by Leelan
Summary: Northstar, while dying, finally confesses to Iceman. BobbyJean Paul Slash.


Title: Something About Us

Author: Leelan

Rating: PG

Pairing: Bobby/Jean-Paul

Series: Uncanny X-Men

Warnings: Character death, but you know with comics that's hardly ever conclusive.

Summary: Some things don't need to be said, but they do need to be felt.

Disclaimer: I own an mp3 player. That's all.

Notes: I'm not sure if this counts as a songfic. I sorta used Something About Us by Daft Punk. Might not make sense if you havn't seen Interstella 5555, only one way to find out. At least play the song it's damn good.

Something About Us

It was done. The Northstar had saved them all by sacrificing himself. They had watched from the side lines as he'd used his mutation in a way none of them had ever seen before. They say that it's nearly impossible to know the full extent of a mutants powers. There is so much they will never show, never even try. For fear of what it will change.

They'd watched helpless as Northstar had expanded himself as far as he could in every direction available. Expanding himself till he was everywhere at once for ten meters in all directions. All the bad enemy standing in that area where swept up into him with stunted screams. When there where no more left, the shimmering mass of Northstar recoiled, letting the bodies of the bad enemy fall to the floor cold and discolored.

The mass that was Northstar drew back into itself to nothing but a speck, imploding then sharding outward in a strong wall of what looked like smoke. The team didn't cough on it as it to drew back to become a wavering tornado in the center of the chamber were Northstar had stood.

Some of the team members were crying, others were frozen in shock. Northstar had completely disappeared and all that was left was this warm, smokey mass.

Someone cried out and pointed inside the mass, In amongst the smoke swirling in and out of sight was the shadow of Northstar's face. Tendrils of the smoke creep out towards them. To fast for them to stop, the smoke targeted and rammed into the Iceman, Moving in through his nose and mouth. The Iceman's eyes widened in shock as he lost sight of the chamber and his mind was covered in a warm blackness.

When the blackness faded out, Iceman saw that he was still in the chamber only he was alone. No bodies, no team members and no smoke. Through the corner of his eye he saw a shadow leaning against the wall. It looked like Northstar did when he was moving to fast to be seen clearly. But the shape was standing perfectly still. It moved earth shaking slowly as it pushed away from the wall and sauntered over to him.

The knowledge that this was Northstar was indisputable, only he was feeling him instead of seeing him. It was Northstar slowly walking in his high speed blur towards him. He stopped when in front of the numb Iceman, who knew he was shaking even though he was standing as still as Northstar was not.

It was unlike anything. He could feel the way Northstar looked. His eyes drooping in concentration, shadowed by straight, sharp lashes. His funny looking lips in a clown frown. It was deafly silent as the pumping heartbeat of all the was Northstar surrounded him. He wanted to ask what had happened but found he had no mouth to say the words. Northstar heard him as if he had spoken them and answered directly into Icemans emotions.

_"I am dying."_

It was a shock, more so then he thought it would be. It was a reasonable assumption that Northstar would not live through what he had done. It felt so final to him now, he knew it was the end because Northstar knew that it was the end. He was dying, his body was already gone and Iceman was with him.

Iceman wanted to be afraid of what was happening, but someone had turned that part of his brain off. He suspected it was Northstar's doing. So instead of panicking he questioned. Why him? Why would Northstar choose him?

_"Because it is you."_

That did not fall into place like everything else. It was slightly off, the right jigsaw piece going in the wrong way. And he knew why, Northstar had not truely answered. He was holding back and was as close to afraid as a bodiless soul could be. But this was important and Iceman had to know.

Blur Northstar came at him on both sides and breathed a spiritual sigh against him. Releasing something he did not know could be undone then..

There were no words, only feelings, flowing as if whispered into his whole being. It was beautiful, a feeling as sweet as song and strong as poetry.

_"This might not be the right time."_

_  
"I might not be the right one."_

_  
"But I have to say."_

_  
"Because there is something between us."_

_  
"This is something I have to do." _

_  
"A secret I must share with you."_

_  
_It was wholly caressing in it's overpowering. What Northstar was sending him. It clenched at him and covered him till all he saw was what was coming through. It crumbled him with it's power and he staggered under the gift he was being given.

It was so strong he could even make it into words. He said the most amazing things.

_"I need you more then anything in my life."_

A flash of a memory, then another and another.

_"I want you more then anything in my life."_

What Jean Paul thought/felt when they first met, when he saw him after joining the team, when they were merely in the same room.

_"I'll miss you more then anything in my life."_

When Northstar saw what he had to do to save them, his need to protect Iceman, how his self preservation paled in comparison.

_"I love you more then anything in my life."_

His dreams, every night, every day. Every hope he'd ever allowed himself to have but most that he hadn't.

It was too much, in an instant and forever he was given everything that was Northstar. It ran through him like an avalanche, pooling in the bottom of his very being for as long as he existed.

A secret released. The knowledge, that he was always loved. It was to much, he was falling backwards, away from the Northstar light into the darkness that had brought him there.

Iceman opened his eyes as the smoke retreated from inside his body. It swayed back into the swirling tornado cloud, slowly closing in on itself. He looked up, sprawled on the floor at the retreating smoke. His team mates, gathered around him. Turned to look at what he saw. They would not see what he saw, like they would not see the first tears track down his face.

He felt what was Northstar leave, little by little into the a place he could not sense. With an echo of love the Northstar faded from there dimension.

End


End file.
